


Imagine: Sitting beside Cas while working a case with the Winchesters and silently praying to him about the sexy things you’re planning to do with him later.

by webcricket



Series: Castiel Imagines [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket





	

Cas suddenly stood, face flushed, slightly panting, “Please excuse me.”

“Uh, sorry about my fellow agent,” Dean laughed lightly, gesturing toward the door where Cas rushed out of the room without a backward glance.

Sam apologetically smiled at the teacher that you were interviewing before exchanging a confused look with Dean.

You rubbed your mouth, hiding a grin, trying to look as perplexed as everyone else.

“Gluten intolerance, you know,” Dean motioned wildly around his stomach and grimaced.

“Oh, that’s too bad,” the teacher’s eyes widened, head bobbing sympathetically.

Sam nudged your foot under the table, raising his eyebrows for emphasis, “Agent Clark, why don’t you go see if Agent Lewis is alright.”

“Of course,” you said briskly, the grin on your face growing into a smirk of satisfaction as you walked away from the table. Pushing open the cafeteria doors, you found the hallway silent and empty as they swung closed behind.

‘Castiel?’ You prayed, closing your eyes, sauntering down the hall slowly, skimming your fingers along the wall, ‘Come out, come out, wherever you are.’

A firm hand clasped your arm, “Y/N, what do you think you’re doing?” Cas’ blue eyes flashed heatedly as he pulled you into a utility closet, poking his head back out to check the hall before closing the door and wheeling to face you.

“Huh? Vending machine break,” you suppressed a smile, enjoying the sight of the angel all worked up over your explicit sex-laced prayers to him during the interview, “Just wanted to know if you preferred Milkyway or Snickers.”

“You know what I mean…,” he shook his head, hands on his hips, unamused, “…praying to me like that, in front of everyone. We’re in the middle of a case.”

Putting your hands idly in your pockets, you shrugged, “I got bored, decided to think about plans for later, figured I’d run a couple of ideas by you.”

“I find it extremely…distracting,” he said, voice low, cadence conflicted.

“You know you like it,” you took a step forward, reaching for his hand, entwining your fingers in his, batting your lashes innocently.

He clenched his jaw, not missing a beat, “Regardless, you…”

“Don’t you ‘regardless’ me like I’m one of the boys,” you spoke over his words.

“Fine,” Cas rolled his eyes, tone frustrated, “Whatever the case may be…”

“Nope,” you made a tisk-tisk motion with your finger, “But getting warmer.”

The angel glared at you pointedly, squinting his eyes, lower lip twitching, “While that may be true…”

“I knew it!” You cut him off, throwing your arms around his neck, using the momentum of your body to press his back to the wall, capturing his mouth in an open kiss.

For an instant his lips moved hungrily against yours, but then his shoulders tensed again. Mustering all his self-restraint, he grasped your upper arms, pushing you away from his body, “We’re working.”

You pouted, biting your lip, feeling the heated need radiating off him, gazing steadily into his softening eyes.

“In a school,” he pointed his stubble covered chin to the door, still trying to talk himself down, gulping, failing, grip loosening on your arms, hands slipping to settle on your hips.

You gave him a teasing half smile and a wink, tugging firmly at his belt buckle, “Well then, better pray you locked the door.”


End file.
